


Waiting

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You'd always wait for him after practice.It was the least you can do for your awkwardly adorable senpai of a boyfriend anyways.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

You would be lying if you said you weren't captivated by the setter that was known as the King of the Court. His movements were fluid and skilled. Every contact he made with the volleyball channeled his enthusiasm and love for the sport. You watched with a fond smile from the gym doors, silent as you merely admired his form and accuracy.  
  
No one has noticed you yet, your presence wasn't much of a distraction anyways, and you were just observing. If you were from another school, that may have been a different story, but the ever familiar uniform of Karasuno's outlined your figure nicely and you smiled as you watched the practice match between the Karasuno members end in favor of Kageyama's team.  
  
"NICE KILL HINATA!!!" Tanaka and Noya cheered as they ran up to their boisterous little giant. You can hear them chattering excitedly, and Kageyama's standing a little bit away from the loud trio. But you can see the faint hint of a smile on his face and you almost let slip a small laugh. It was just loud enough for Yachi to hear and she turns to you, her lips lifting into a smile and she asked, "[F/N]-chan, are you waiting for Kageyama-kun again?"  
  
You nod, and you sheepishly smile, "I hope I'm not bothering you too much Yachi-senpai."  
  
"Not at all!" Yachi beams at the younger girl as she beckons for you to join her. By this time, the rest of the members have finally noticed you and you waved a small hello to them before following Yachi over to the bench. You dropped your stuff and grabbed the stack of towels, passing them out like usual with the older manager.  
  
You can feel his gaze resting on yours as he watches you flit about, handing out towels to each member, purposely avoiding him. To him, it was avoidance; for you, you were just saving the best for last. As soon as you approached him with the last towel, you purposely help him wipe off the sweat. A small part of you took small joy and pride in the light flush of pink that tinged his cheeks and you smiled brightly, "You were amazing out there, Kageyama-senpai."  
  
"T-Thanks," he mutters, his hand gently rests atop yours, effectively halting your movements. Your smaller hand slips out from underneath as you let him finish wiping the rest of the sweat off himself. You can hear his teammates chuckling, save for the three that sighed in part pride and part defeat.  
  
"I still don't want to believe this."  
  
"I don't either, Noya-san!"   
  
"I can't believe Kageyama managed to get a girlfriend before all of us!"  
  
"That's enough whining, you three. Practice is over! Get some rest and get home safely!" Ennoshita calls out, clapping his hands to effectively grab everyone's attention. There was a chorus of agreement as the members all began to spread out to clean up the court. You turn from the blushing setter, but his hand that wrapped around your wrist gently made you turn back.  
  
"I'll walk you home," he mutters softly, and then, you swear on it, his cheeks grow a deeper shade of pink, "S-So wait for me?"  
  
You were clearly amused at how he still was so shy and flustered around you. But this was why he was just so endearing to you, why he was so important to you. Your lips curved into a bright smile and gently cup his cheek with your free hand.   
  
"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the 100 Watcher Fic Request Giveaway from DeviantArt!
> 
> This one is for IheartTsukki (now known as TsukkiDaisuki)!


End file.
